opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
NATIONAL IDENTITY IN OUR WORLD
by A Libertarian National identity when you see all these problems from the current ones in Israel to the ones of yester century in Europe, you notice something. You find yourself talking aboot Germans, British, allies, axis, Israel and the Palestinians. You don't see the individuals, you see countries. You don't believe in the tearing down the temple of government intrusion and false patriotism, you see the expansion of such customs as though they hold some sort of truth. Patriotism is the enemy of all civilizations. It was patriotism that killed the roman empire, patriotism that brought aboot the Great Leap Forward, and patriotism that has lead to the current conflicts of our modern day. Patriotism, like a piece of false common knowledge, is exulted as a quality of the pious. Patriotism is, in actuality, stale nationalism. Nationalism is important. Without nationalism, there can be no society, no matter how free or chained. Without nationalism, there would be little to stop the mases from consuming without thought of creating a system. It is nationalism that is the virtue, not patriotism. Blind patriotism is the result of nationalism that has tried to keep its enthusiasm at too high of a level for too long. So, where am i going? I am trying to say that it is not countries or religions that are the true sides, it is ideology and individuals. It is the collective ideologies or certain individuals, coupled with the need for collective survival, that led to the creation of civilizations in the first place. Naturally, though the success of those civilizations that lead to violating the freedom of their people, the most brutal and liberty-hating countries became those most powerful (over time many became fans of liberty but still retained some of their past ways). There is no way to keep an authoritarian government alive without the blind patriotism of the people who suffer under it. Without this patriotism, the people will demand liberty, or total totalitarianism because of their false belief that humans can't survive without being told what to do. How does this matter? It matters because we are suffering from this ailment ourselves. The obvious evidence does not lie in our allegiance to our flag, something that nationalists also do, but our belief that there is no change possible and that it is an US VS. Them world. It is our belief that we are good and our only faults lay on individual issues. The truth of this disease is evident in our view of Israel as a country instead of a group of people. We fall for this when we talk about boarders as though they are just another asset of their owner. We think of the Palestinians as a unified force and not as humans themselves. We see Muslims as the enemy even though they aren't. In yester century, we say Germany and Japan as countries instead of people. We struck first, not at them but at our own country's heart. We stabbed ourselves with the fear of liberty. We poisoned our flesh with the poison of authoritarianism. We killed freedom in the name of justice and fairness. We destroyed our liberties. Our problems with Germany and Japan were nothing more than the expected outcome of a patriotism in a patriotic world. The moment when we give our people freedom will be the moment when we loose the nation. It will be the moment when the nation becomes the tool and our energy is focused on the perfection of this tool instead of the blind reverence to its majestic symbols and history. When that moment comes, we will have no enemies except those of the old world; the world that has been around since before the Natufians built their first villages. Pledge allegiance to the ideas of freedom and justice but not to an institution that fails at both. Why die for something that is already a failure while reviling those that want to make it into a success? Vote Ron Paul. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: November 29, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Breakfast Opinions Category: Ron Paul Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.